Change
by bricann
Summary: One thing happens, everyone takes the punishment. In a world where people can be changed by a simple touch and fear runs the world and all humans on it. Yusei Fudo and Adrian Yoshihara take the punishment and find a change in themselves and the world. (Co-written with ThePegasusDevice)
1. Prologue

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS CREATORS! THE ONLY THINGS WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **bricann: Hey, guys, welcome to probably one of the weirdest Yu Gi Oh 5Ds stories ever created thus far. We applaud you for beginning the journey of seeing what goes through two strange girls' minds and see what we came up with. This is co-written with ThePegasusDevice and we both enjoy writing this. I hope you can see eventually why. Pegasus, say hi!**

 **ThePegasusDevice: Hi! Now, no matter how weird this story may get, we hope that you stay with it and enjoy it just as we have with writing it.**

 **bricann: We do ask that you read the entire story, because we know some of you will read the Prologue and then jump to the Epilogue when the story's done. Just read the entirety of it, because we worked really hard on this and we want you all to enjoy the entire story instead of ignoring most of our work. Besides, if you skip the ending right after the Prologue, we assure you, you will be confused to some extent.**

 **ThePegasusDevice: With that said, let's get to the chapter, shall we?**

Prologue

Forty-nine long years ago. That was when all things of order and peace fell to nothing. No one knew what to do when it happened. They just arrived and made their presence known, and people grew afraid. They knew the lore read in books about these types of people. It didn't help them feel safe.

People grew enraged out of fear and shock. They turned to killing these people who they determined were nothing more than wild animals in their eyes.

But this is not a way to explain how this world of fear and killing of another began. How the original order of the world fell into chaos. If one is to start this tale, they must begin at the event that occurred forty-nine years ago…

. . .

A group of men and a woman wearing black cloaks to hide themselves from the sun were walking through a city. As they walked, people stared at them curiously. Who were these people? Why did they wear cloaks and hide themselves?

A police officer walked up and confronted the people. "Who are you?" he asked sternly. "You are creating quite a stir here."

"Who we are is no concern of yours," the woman stated in a mysterious voice, not looking at the man. "We are just here for some… food."

"I will believe that when you remove those hoods," the officer retorted. "For now, you're coming with me for a bit of questioning." He reached for the woman, but one of the men punched him square in the chest and sent him flying back into a wall of a building. The officer slid to the ground in a daze and cringing a bit in pain. Everyone screamed in fear and panic as they ran.

"Ryou, I do not believe that was necessary. The world will know of our existence now," the woman told him.

"He was going to hurt you, Great Mother!" the man who flung the police retorted. "Our job is to keep you safe!"

"Wha-What are you?" asked a little girl from behind them.

They turned to see the a eight year old girl looking at them with wide eyed. Not full fear, but full of interest and curiosity. She could see them, being small enough to look at them from beneath their hoods. The child wore dirty and ragged clothing, making it obvious she was homeless.

"Oh, sweet child," Great Mother whispered. "We are of no harm unless you harm us."

"But what are you?" the girl asked.

"We are what you would call Vampires," Great Mother answered. "But we are not like of that within your lore of fiction. We do not eat the blood of people. We merely eat and live similar to you. We, however, only get sick when the sun hits our skin for too long. That is why we are in these hoods."

"Vampires… Do you live forever as well?" the girl asked.

"We live for a maximum of four hundred years," one of the other man answered. "Where are your parents anyway? Would they want you talking to a bunch of strange Vampires?"

"I don't have a mommy or daddy," the girl answered. "They died when I was four to a mysterious man."

' _They must be the ones Taka killed in his anger four years ago,'_ Great Mother thought. _'I cannot let his mistake go unfixed by letting this girl live life on the streets forever.'_

"Great Mother, what should we do?" another Vampire asked in a whisper. "You know her parents were killed by…"

Great Mother nodded to cut him off. "Young child, would you like a new home?" she asked the girl. "People who would accept you and love you."

"Yes," she answered. "I have wanted that for a long time."

"Then come with us, sweet child," Great Mother suggested. "We will take care of you for as long as you need."

"Back away from that girl!" the officer yelled angrily. He ran up but stopped as the girl grabbed onto the woman's arm. "Monsters! I heard what you called yourselves! Vampires?! You are beasts of night. Step away from the girl now!" He walked up and the man who had thrown him before grabbed his wrist. People were watching nervously as the officer cried out in pain for a second. He then dropped to the ground on his hands and knees in exhaustion. "Wha- What did you do to me?"

"Look at your wrist, officer," the Vampire ordered. He looked to see two fang looking like marks on his wrist. "You, now, are also a Vampire." The man froze. "You can either come with us and be with your own kind, or you can die to the sun or people in this town. The choice is yours."

"I'll die before I join you monsters," the officer retorted.

"If you wish that, very well," Great Mother responded. People began to shout words of hate and fear at them. She turned to the young girl attached on her arm. "Sweet child, what is your name?"

"Maya," the girl answered.

"Come, Maya. We will take you to a new home now," Great Mother stated.

"Okay," she agreed and held on tight as they walked through the streets and out of town.

 _10 Years Later…_

The Vampires lived in underground ruins deep beneath the ground. It was a network of tunnels and rooms that went across the world even deep beneath the oceans. To make quick trips to other continents, the modern Vampires implanted a small train that travels back and forth at unbelievable speeds between the main caverns and others from across the world. No one who didn't know the tunnels, though, wouldn't dare to try to traverse the area. It was like a maze that only Vampires and the special could know by heart.

Now, the young girl who had become eighteen hurried towards the Great Mother who was studying books of old times in the library.

"Great Mother!" called Maya. She had been made a Vampire on her eighteenth birthday at her request.

"Oh, my sweet child," she responded. "What is the matter?"

"When will I be able to go to the surface again?" she asked. "I want to know what the world has turned into since vampires revealed themselves to the world."

Great Mother sighed. "Maya, you must understand something. Many of those I have sent in search of more food to the surface have not returned. And those who have had told me that humans are now hunting them."

"But if we keep the mark on our wrists hidden…" the girl began.

"I understand curiosity is a tempting emotion to satisfy. But even if we kept our marks hidden, what do we do about the sun? We are creatures of the night and shadows, sweet child. The sun is what kills us if we do not reach shade in time. That is why I've been switching to hunting times to night," Great Mother interrupted. "And even with that in play, my Vampires are still being killed by hunters."

"Why do they hunt us? We don't want nor try to hurt them," Maya asked.

"Fear, Maya. They are afraid of what they do not know. And what they feel they know about us is wrong," Great Mother replied. "They have always heard the tales of us which are said in human lore. Ones that eat the blood of man to survive, live forever, and kill without mercy. Even if they tried to learn the truth, they would turn back that desire due to their fear of what they would find. Humans are driven by fear nowadays."

"Aren't we?" Maya asked gently, the question shocking the Great Mother. "I mean, we're hiding in these caverns from the humans most of the time instead of looking for any food for in the winter. Isn't that because we are afraid of dying to the humans?"

"Perhaps," Great Mother replied gently. She took a deep breath. "Are you sure you are ready for the horrors that await? You know I want you to take over as the next Great Mother once I pass. We cannot afford to lose you."

"I understand, Great Mother. But I do feel that I am ready," Maya replied. "I cannot expect to lead well if I do not know the dangers on the surface."

Great Mother saw her point and nodded. "Very well," she agreed. "Dex!" Another female Vampire ran in. "You're heading to New Domino tonight, correct?"

"Yes, Great Mother," she answered.

"Take Maya with you," Great Mother ordered. "It is time she helped get some food for us."

"Yes, Great Mother," Dex agreed. She turned to Maya. "Great Daughter, come with me."

. . .

Maya, Dex, and two other male Vampires walked along the streets of New Domino. Mankind's once strong cities of civilization had degraded to villages. Fear had driven humans back into the times of old, unable to continue to live normally and as powerful as they once did now that they were engulfed in fear of vampires.

They noticed a man with a torch to light the way walking near. They immediately hid behind a building. The man walked by not noticing the ground hiding behind the wall. When he was gone and out of sight, they hurried out of their hiding spot and towards the food cellar that the humans had.

They grabbed some food and placed it in bags before running out. As the neared the town edge and their escape, something flew and stabbed into Maya's stomach from behind.

"Great Daughter!" Dex exclaimed as she fell to her knees, blood pouring out. A spike had stabbed itself through the young Vampire's stomach. Dex grabbed the eighteen year old girl and the male Vampires turned to see a man glaring from the sidewalk. They immediately glared back in anger.

"Watch what town you go to, monsters!" the man yelled.

One of the male Vampires ran up at unbelievable speeds and pinned the man to the ground in fury. "Your town will pay for what you have done. Be ready, human," he growled, the tone of voice shook the human man to the core. The Vampire threw him against a building, knocking him out. The Vampires grabbed the food and the other male Vampire carried Maya who was already too close to death to even open her eyes back to their home.

' _They will pay for this,'_ Dex thought angrily. _'Great Mother will make sure of that.'_


	2. Unexpected (and Unwanted) Surprise

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS CREATORS! THE ONLY THINGS WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

Chapter 1: Unexpected (and Unwanted) Surprise

A raven and golden haired teen, who wore a button up long sleeve shirt with its sleeves rolled up, jeans, a black belt, and boots, walked down the sidewalks of New Domino. The almost adult had the intent of going to the town's dining hall to grab something to eat that was not made by any of his roommates. Jack could not be bothered to even attempt cooking, Crow did not see anything to save his life, and Adrian burned everything she touched. Adrian's… _talent_ for burning things was why he had to go grab lunch currently. To put it bluntly, her latest kitchen adventure ended in the death of their stove and oven.

As if summoned by his thought, Adrian made herself known a block behind Yusei. "Yusei!" she shouted as she sprinted towards him.

Sighing, the teen in question continued walking, knowing that she would get to him soon enough. Soon enough, without another accident almost occurring (though, some people cursed at her when she bumped into them) the girl ran up to Yusei, and clasped his shoulder to stop him while she caught her breath. "You… thought… you could… get rid of…. me, didn't you?" she panted, still gasping for breath.

Adrian was a year younger than Yusei at seventeen, and quite a bit shorter than him as she came up to the middle of his chest, making her the smallest of the roommates. However, she made up for her shortness with a large and loud personality. As if to accent her unique personality, she wore a pair of loose fit bootcut jeans with a red short sleeved flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves tucked into them. A leather belt with an iron smiley face buckle, beige steel toed boots, and brown curls and eyes completed her look.

"Not really," Yusei responded. "You know I wouldn't do that."

Adrian stared blankly at him. "Sure, Yusei," she responded sarcastically. "I can totally trust that."

Giving a small smile and shake of the head in return, he asked, "In the mood for some sandwiches? I'll pay."

"Free food? I'm in!" she accepted happily.

The two friends walked the last few blocks in comfortable silence.

. . .

The two friends had ordered and received their sandwiches, and were now talking. "I don't know about you, but these look delicious!" Adrian exclaimed before taking an impressive bite out the sandwich.

"Well, they aren't burned, they do exist, and Crow didn't try to make new 'combos,'" Yusei counted off of his hand.

"Point taken," she answered.

There was more silence as the two ate. After a few minutes, Yusei spoke up to voice some concerns, "Is it just me, or do these sandwiches have a bit less toppings inside?"

"So it's not just me," Adrian gravely muttered to her friend.

"We must be running out of provisions. Someone will have to make a trip out to the city to get some more," Yusei concluded.

"Wonder who the lucky bastard will be this time," Adrian grinned.

A voice suddenly piped up, "Yusei! Adrian! Just the people I was looking for!"

Yusei looked at a crestfallen Adrian with a blank face that just said, _'You just had to ask.'_

New Domino's leader and Yusei's father, Hakase, sat himself down on the chair beside them. He gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry, you guys, you're next to go out. You know the drill, you have the day to prepare and get the list and money from my office. Be careful and I'll see you later." He excused himself and left.

Yusei and Adrian looked at each other and sighed, mentally preparing themselves for the journey ahead of them.

"How far is the next city again?" Adrian asked again.

"About twelve miles west," he answered.

"So we'll need to take a rest for the night after a bit," she deduced.

"Yeah," he agreed slowly.

"At least you're nearing the age to take over as Town Leader," Adrian told him. "Then you won't have to worry about that too much anymore."

"You know I don't want that responsibility, Adrian," Yusei retorted as they finished their sandwiches. "Leading this town like he does, I can lead small groups, but not a whole town."

"Yusei, you're a natural leader," she argued. "Once you become leader, you'll see you'll be good at it. Everyone else sees it."

"Adrian…" he sighed. "Let's just wait for that time to come. For now, we need to get ready to head to the next city."

"Right," she agreed and they walked out towards their apartment.

. . .

They entered their apartment and were greeted by Crow, "Hey, guys. Back already?"

"Yeah," Adrian replied.

"We have to go to another city tomorrow to get some more supplies," Yusei told him.

"Good luck with that," Crow responded.

"Thanks, Crow," Adrian responded with an almost sarcastic voice.

"Anyway, we have to leave at sundown tonight," Yusei stated. "We'd better get ready."

"Alright," the bird named man agreed. "I'll leave you to it, then." He then walked off.

"Are you ready for this, Yusei?" Adrian asked her friend.

"When is anyone ever ready for it?" he replied.

"True," she agreed. "Going out of the safe zone isn't easy, is it?"

"No," Yusei answered calmly. "But let's get ready to head out. And let's hope Crow and Jack can survive without us."

Adrian laughed a bit. "We'll see how well they do," she responded. Yusei smirked as well. "Come on, Yusei. We need to get ready." He nodded and they each prepared their stuff. They got the list of what they needed and money for it from the office and were soon off.

. . .

The two humans walked through abandoned highways, feeling down about how much humans had declined. Ever since humans discovered about Vampires, all of humanity's once great technology was slowly lost. The only ones who could even remember the time before Vampires were the elders of each town.

Yusei and Adrian had noticed a couple hours ago that the sun had disappeared completely behind the horizon. They had managed to walk five miles thus far. But it was still another seven before they arrived at the next town.

"Hey, why don't we stop here for now?" Yusei suggested. "We need a rest and it's getting dark."

"Alright," Adrian agreed as they sat down.

"I'll take first watch for the night if you want," Yusei told her. "I'll wake you up for your turn in a few hours."

"Alright, if you're okay with that," she agreed as she lied down for a bit of sleep.

. . .

Adrian awoke to shaking and a soft voice. "Adrian, wake up. It's your turn to take watch," Yusei called.

Giving a low groan, the girl sat up and stretched in an attempt to wake herself up. "Okay, just give me a second," Adrian groggily muttered.

Seconds later she gave a short shriek when Yusei took matter into his own hands by splashing her with a handful of water. "Yusei! Really?!" she yelled. "I'm up!"

"You weren't up quick enough," the teen retorted as he got himself situated on the ground.

Huffing, she sat herself on the rock Yusei had been sitting on, and kept watch for the rest of the night.

. . .

Giggling was what brought Yusei out of his sleep. He cracked open an eye to see Adrian standing over him with a handful of water. Sighing, he stated, "Do your worst."

Adrian grinned and dropped the water on his face. While she laughed, Yusei sat up and did his best to wipe off the water with his shirt. "Well, let's have some breakfast then we can get this show on the road," Adrian proposed, seemingly taking things more seriously now.

After they had eaten their breakfast of two large apples, they resumed their trek, and three hours later they had made it to the city. Using the money and list they were given, the two took the next two hours to buy everything they needed at the market. "It's about noon right now," Yusei started. "We should have our lunch and then make our way back to the town. If we push it, we can make it there before sunset," Yusei planned.

Adrian nodded in assent, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I was getting hungry anyways," she commented.

"You're always hungry," the adult retorted.

"I know," she shot back cheerfully.

. . .

It had been about five hours later, and the duo had finally made it to where they could see New Domino about a quarter of a mile away. "Oh thank God," Adrian sighed in relief. "Hey, Yusei, can we take a small break? My legs are killing me," she asked the young leader.

"Sure, I see no problem with that. We're almost there anyways," he replied, setting the abundance of boxes and bags down.

Adrian copied him and sat on a rock beside the trail. They just looked at the setting sun a bit as it began to disappear over the horizon.

They heard a couple pairs of feet stop behind them. They turned tense to see two men in cloaks standing there. _'Vampires,'_ both Adrian and Yusei thought at the same time.

"I see we have our targets a bit too far from home," one stated before the two Vampires grabbed the two humans' wrists.

Yusei and Adrian cried out lightly as a shock wave of pain pulsed through them. The men then let go and Yusei and Adrian panted.

"Welcome to the night," they stated before walking away.

Yusei and Adrian looked at their wrists worriedly to see the signature mark. Two fang looking marks on the wrist. It shocked and worried them to the core.

"Yusei?" Adrian called, worry and fear in her voice. "What do we do?"

Yusei stayed silent for a moment, not sure what to say with his shock. "I… We should try talking to the Master Elder," he stated. "It's our best option right now."

"Are you sure?" Adrian responded. "What if she…?"

"We can run if she does," Yusei replied. "For now, let's get the food to the cellar and meet with her." Adrian slowly nodded. Despite his calm and calculating demeanor, Yusei was just as worried and frightened as Adrian. But he couldn't tell her or show her his fear; she was already scared enough.

' _What are we going to do?'_ he slowly thought as they gathered their things and headed towards the town yet again, hiding the marks under their sleeves as they did.


	3. Gone

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS CREATORS! THE ONLY THINGS WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

Chapter 2: Gone

As Adrian and Yusei entered town with the food, they set it in the food cellar and hurried towards the Master Elder's house. As they reached, they heard her voice call, "Enter, you two."

As the two walked in slowly and cautiously, closing the door behind them. The Elder was sitting in front of a fire watching it carefully. The Elder turned her face to them after a couple minutes. She gestured for them to sit on a couple seats across from her

"Were you expecting us, Elder?" Adrian asked slowly as the two sat down.

"I had seen you coming," she answered. "You come with many concerns. You have been marked and changed, haven't you?"

"How did you know?" Yusei asked.

"Many years ago, your grandfather had killed the next in line to lead the Vampires. Though your grandfather boasted about killing the Great Daughter, as they called her, he explained to me what one of the Vampires had said to him. The Vampire had threatened that not he but the town would pay for killing the Great Daughter," Elder explained. "No one knew what to expect from such a threat. However, I felt I knew. They would take away the next in line to lead the town. Your father was twenty at the time and nothing happened to him. But you are eighteen, so I'm guessing they were waiting to change the next leader who was at the same age as the Great Daughter when she died."

"But if all they wanted was me, why did they mark Adrian too?" Yusei asked.

"That, I do not know," she answered.

"Are you going to turn us in now? Let us get killed?" Adrian asked, ready to pay for their mistakes of not paying attention like they should've.

"No, child. I will not. I will tell you to leave this town and find a way to change this fate, to return to being human," Elder answered. "We will need you, both of you. We cannot afford to lose you to the Vampires forever."

"Elder, are the stories we've heard about Vampires true?" Yusei asked. "Are they really bloodsucking creatures of night?"

"No, they are not. They aren't too different from humans," she answered. "The only main difference is they live centuries after us and cannot be in the sun's light too long. Children of our people, follow me for a moment." They stood up and followed the old woman into a back room. "Since I felt the next leader would be the source of our payment, I made these for you and whoever you would've been with." She handed the two new Vampires black cloaks. "I knew you wouldn't have been alone when you were changed and that would mean whoever you were with would most likely be changed as well, the reason I made two of these."

"Thank you, Elder," Adrian responded as the two put the cloaks on.

She nodded. "Grab some food from the food cellar and then leave this town before dawn reaches the horizon. Come back only when you are human once again," she instructed.

"Yes, Elder," Yusei agreed before the two left.

As they walked through the streets, they grabbed some food and exit the town with a sad demeanor.

"Yusei, where will we go now?" Adrian asked.

"Wherever we can. During the day, though, we can't go into any towns," he replied. "So we'll need to conserve the food we have."

"Right," she agreed. "Let's just find somewhere to rest for now."

"Let's try to get a bit farther away from town and then find a cave or something," Yusei suggested.

"Right," she agreed. They walked for another couple hours until town was nothing but a speck in the distance.

"Over here," Yusei called and they walked into a small cave, though it was more of an indentation that dug deep into a cliff side. They sat down and looked down worriedly. They had no clue where to go and start to figure out how to return to being human. "We'll find a way, Adrian."

Adrian looked at him shocked. "How do you know?" she asked. "No one has ever reverted back to being human after they are turned."

"Because we have to become human again if we ever want to return home again," Yusei responded. "So we'll find a way. For now, let's just get some rest. Alright?"

"A-Alright," she agreed and they lied down. The cloak kept her semi-warm in the cold of night which was only made worse in the cave.

Yusei watched as Adrian began to shiver slightly in her sleep. It wasn't too severe, though. But even so, he brought her closer to him to keep them warmer with their body heat. He wasn't bothered by the cold so much, but he didn't want to risk anything with Adrian.

Yusei didn't want to lose his best friend. Besides, she was all he had left at the moment. The only one he knew he could trust. _'This won't be easy find, but I'll find a way… for both of our sakes,'_ he thought before falling asleep.


	4. Try

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS CREATORS! THE ONLY THINGS WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

Chapter 3: Try

Yusei woke up first, and an hour later Adrian joined him. The two were still in quite a bit of shock over what had transpired just yesterday, so the two just stared at the scenery before them. It was bittersweet for them.

It was a beautiful day outside; birds were singing and chirping away, flowers were blooming and spreading their beauty, and the temperature was just right. But they couldn't go out and enjoy it, or else they may risk the chance of succumbing to illness.

They could never see their friends or home ever again, or else they may be killed by them. At least, not until they found a way to return to being human. But that was a near hopeless journey. No one who was changed ever reverted back to being human. And how would they explain to the others why they left so suddenly and in the middle of the night? If they said the truth, there was no telling how the town would react to them. Besides, they had no leads to start on finding a way.

' _What're we going to do?'_ Yusei thought.

Adrian almost threw her hands in the air and screamed at all of the things that would transpire because of their turning. She settling to clenching her teeth and fists and stood up, marching to the back of their the cave and sat facing the wall so she could not see outside of the cave.

Yusei looked behind him to watch Adrian, and after a few moments he stood up to follow her. The young leader sat beside her and said nothing, just silently offering her support. "Need a hug?" he softly asked, knowing it would help her. They had known each other since they were three, so he knew what helped her when she was in a state like this.

"Yes," she replied, voice cracking with emotion.

Adrian and Yusei turned to face each other, and Adrian launched herself into his waiting arms. She buried her face into his chest and began to rant as she released the floodgates, "Why did it have to be us? We didn't do anything! It was your idiotic ancestor's fault, not ours! And now we have to do the impossible while avoiding sunlight, people, hunters, and other Vampires! On top of that, we only have so much food! And… and… and Crow, Jack, and the others will hate us and try to kill us," She was in hysterics at this point, "And… and… I want to go _home_. It hasn't even been a day, and I am already tired of this shit." Adrian was coming down from her emotional high. "Yusei?" she asked meekly.

"Yes?"

"Promise that you'll keep me sane through this? That you'll stay with me until we figure this out?" the teen asked in a broken voice.

"I promise," he solemnly swore. "So long as you don't drive me insane in the process," he joked in an attempt to make her smile again.

It worked. Adrian gave a small smile accompanied by a soft chuckle. "No promises there on my part," she shot back.

So it was there that the two friends sat together in the back of the cave, finding strength in each other's company. One thing was for sure, though: the two friends would stay together no matter what.

"Why don't we try to get a bit more rest before tonight? That'll be the only time we can really walk without running the risk of humans attacking us at night," Yusei suggested.

"If you say so," she agreed.

"I'll stay up a bit to ensure no humans try to attack us while one of us is asleep," he told her. "We can switch like we do with nights back when we were human." Adrian nodded and slowly lied down again. "Get some sleep, Adrian. I'll wake you up when it's your turn to take watch."

"Alright," she agreed and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

But even in her sleep, she seen stressed and it saddened Yusei to see her in such a state. He gently set a hand on her leg to try to comfort her and was thankful that she didn't wake up. But she did seem to relax a bit, relieving him slightly. He was also concerned for their current state and what they were going to do in order to become human. But he couldn't let her see that, not at this point in time.

' _We'll find a way,'_ he thought. _'I know it. We'll return to being human and go back to New Domino. We have to.'_


	5. Temporary Allies

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS CREATORS! THE ONLY THINGS WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

Chapter 4: Temporary Allies

As Yusei sat guard while keeping an eye on Adrian, he heard what sounded like a couple people walking up and nudged his friend awake.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" she asked before she heard it. "People…"

"Let's just watch to see who these people are and if they notice us," he told her in a whisper. "We don't want them to notice us if they aren't going to." She nodded as she sat up and against the wall close to Yusei.

They watched carefully as two kids came out. One was a girl and one was a boy. The girl seemed about twelve or thirteen and the boy seemed about seventeen. But they also wore clothes that made them seem homeless. They both had similar looks, though the boy was obviously older. They both had brown hair, the girl having it down to her hips and the boy cut to ear tip length. The girl had green eyes while the boy had blue.

"Hey, Samaia!" called the boy. "Think this flower will be good for your collection?" They were looking at a pure white flower that twirled a bit as a gentle wind passed through. The girl nodded happily and kneeled to it, plucking it off the ground. She smiled as she placed it in what seemed like an old book. That's when the boy looked up and noticed Yusei and Adrian. He gave a suspicious face and walked up with the girl. "You two are Vampires, aren't you?" The two tensed. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt us."

"Don't all humans kill Vampires on sight?" Adrian asked slowly.

"Only the humans who don't know the truth about Vampires and still listen to those old tales about Vampires sucking blood and everything," the boy replied. "We know Vampires aren't really like that. We've talked to them a couple times."

"Hmph," was all Yusei responded with, still on edge.

"My name's Kale Fujita," the man stated. "This is my little sister, Samaia. Mind if we sit?" Yusei and Adrian nodded to tell them they could. They two humans sat down.

"What're you two doing out here like this? Don't you have parents or a town you live in?" Yusei asked.

"Nah. Parents died to an illness about four years ago. Left us with nothing and we were forced to leave town," Kale answered. "Why aren't you with the other Vampires?"

"We were only changed last night," Adrian answered honestly. "Our Elder of our old home told us to figure out some way to revert back to being a human before returning there."

"There's a way to revert?" Samaia asked.

"Our Elder seems to think so," Yusei answered.

"And considering you were just changed last night, it's safe to assume that you don't know where to go yet to find answers exactly," Kale reasoned.

"Pretty much," Yusei responded. "And if you think we know how to change you which is probably concerning you, know that we don't have a clue."

"I wonder why other Vampires haven't come to bring you to their Great Mother yet," Samaia commented.

"I doubt they can come during the day and we've been in here resting since we left town," Adrian stated. "In all honesty, I think you two are the first humans other than our Elder who wouldn't kill Vampires on sight."

"Well, not a lot of people know the truth about Vampires," Kale responded. "People are so convinced nowadays that Vampires are the enemy that they're not willing to listen to reason."

"Do you think people could change to seeing like you do? An entire town eventually?" Yusei asked slowly.

"Maybe. Given the right circumstances and the right amount of time," Kale answered.

"I think they could!" Samaia stated. "People just need to learn to see without fear. Because the only reason they don't want to know the truth about Vampires is they're afraid of what they'll learn. But they shouldn't be afraid. You Vampires are nearly harmless. You are as harmless as a human, pretty much."

"You're a smart kid," Adrian stated. Samaia smiled happily.

"By the way, we never caught your names," Kale stated.

"I'm Yusei Fudo," he stated.

"I'm Adrian Yoshihara," she followed.

"Nice to meet you," Kale responded. "Been some time since we met a couple newly changed Vampires."

"How many have you met? And when have you met them?" Yusei asked.

"We've met about… how many Samaia? Eight?" Kale replied and she shrugged. "They were usually in a group the size of four, maybe three, so we saw a good amount. We tended to meet them while we were resting during the night. As you would expect, they don't come out much during the day anymore. Too dangerous at this point."

"Reason why we're not travelling at the current moment," Adrian responded.

Kale smirked in amusement. "I would assume so," he agreed.

"Adrian, want to come see my flower collection?" Samaia asked excitedly. "You'll have to come into the sun to see how amazing the flowers are, but you have a cloak, so you should be good."

"Sure, I guess," she agreed.

"Adrian, make sure no one else sees you," Yusei told her.

"Right," she agreed and the young girl pulled Adrian out while the elder teenager pulled up her hood.

Kale grinned seeing Samaia smile and laugh at a comment Adrian made. "You know, I haven't seen Samaia like this since Mom and Dad passed," he told Yusei as they watched the two. Yusei looked at him. "So happy and cheerful. Then again, we haven't seen many girls that we can hang out with for a bit and Samaia usually only has me to rely on most of the time. I guess she's happy to find someone else she feels she can rely on to help her."

"But they only just met," Yusei responded confused.

"Samaia knows who she can trust and can't trust with ease. And when she finds someone she feels she can really trust, she grows fond of them pretty quickly," Kale explained. "We haven't met anyone that she is so relaxed with in a long time."

"I see," Yusei responded. He notice Adrian smile at Samaia kindly. He smirked. "The last time I saw Adrian smile with anyone but our two friends and I… I can't remember really. Her parents disappeared when she was twelve. But she always kept this personality that is hard to really explain."

"What do you think happened to her parents?" Kale asked.

"If I had to guess, the same thing as us," Yusei answered. "I'm not sure if they're still alive, though. I would've expected they would have come for their daughter at some point."

"But they didn't," Kale stated.

"No, they didn't. They've been gone five years and not even a word has been sent to Adrian," Yusei responded. "When they disappeared, my father took her in. I had known Adrian since we were toddlers. She was really confused and down at first when her parents didn't return after a few months. But me and our other two friends, Jack and Crow, managed to bring her back up. I especially tried. I didn't like seeing her in such a state. Now she's a lot better. I think she's pushed the thought of her parents to the back of her mind at this point and decided to live life as she should. She's got this personality that has times where she's crazy and joking but in a split second she could be serious or emotional. I guess you could say you can't really expect anything from her."

"Any idea why you two were changed? Sounds like you were pretty innocent. I don't think the Vampires would have had a good reason for changing you," Kale replied.

"I don't know for Adrian. But according to the Elder who told us to leave to find a way to revert back, my grandfather killed their Great Daughter, or the next in line to lead them," Yusei explained. "The Vampire who had pinned my grandfather down and threatened to make the entire town pay for his killing of the Great Daughter, not just him."

"Are you some big importance to the town?" Kale asked.

"I am- I was the next in line to lead the town," Yusei answered.

"Ah, I see," Kale agreed. "Your grandfather took out their next leader, they changed your town's."

"Yeah, I guess," Yusei agreed.

"Say, Yusei," Kale called and the Vampire gave the human his full attention, "why don't you stick around with us for a bit?"

"We can't travel during the day easily like you guys. Besides, if any humans come along, I don't want them thinking bad of you and your sister or attacking you two for hanging out with Vampires," Yusei replied.

"Come on, Yusei! You think that bothers us?" Kale retorted. "Look at those two." He pointed to Adrian and Samaia who were talking as Samaia was pointing out some of the flowers in the field. "Do you think they would be against staying together for a bit?"

"I just don't want to get you two into any trouble," Yusei replied.

"Then let's let them have a say in it," Kale responded. "After all, it affects them too." Before Yusei could protest, Kale called the two over and Samaia hurried in with Adrian close by. He asked his sister, "Get any new flowers?"

"Uh-huh! Adrian knows how to find nice, cool looking ones!" she answered happily.

"So, I was thinking, you wouldn't be against hanging around with us for a bit, would you?" Kale asked Adrian.

"I'm not…" she began but stopped as Samaia grabbed her hand. "Are you sure? If any other human sees you with us…"

"Do you really think we care what others think of us? People don't like homeless people as it is. We aren't bothered by anything like what other people think of us at this point," Kale assured.

"Yusei, what do you think?" Adrian asked.

"Are you guys really certain of this?" Yusei asked them.

"We're sure," Kale answered and Samaia nodded. "Besides, if you're with humans and we come across other humans, maybe it'll make them see that not all Vampires are bad."

Yusei and Adrian looked at each other and nodded to each other. They turned to "Alright, we'll stick together for now," Yusei agreed while Adrian nodded.

Samaia smiled happily and held Adrian's hand tighter. Adrian looked at her with a small smile while Yusei and Kale grinned.

"When were you two planning on heading out?" Adrian asked them.

"We can wait until nightfall if you want," Kale stated. "We've been walking since dawn this morning and Samaia didn't get much sleep last night. We could probably use a rest as it is."

"If you say so," Yusei agreed.

They sat down with Samaia sitting close to Adrian talking with her. It was obvious Adrian was trying to keep the conversation away from anything that would bring the young girl's demeanor down. Eventually the lack of sleep, the young girl fell asleep against Adrian.

"You always did have a way with kids, Adrian," Yusei told her quietly. She looked at him awkwardly.

"Samaia really likes you," Kale told her making her turn to him. "She's not like that with too many people that isn't me. I'm not how she'll react if you two ever leave us."

"We won't be able to stay with you guys forever," Adrian responded. "I just hope she'll understand that." They look at Samaia who gave a soft smile in her sleep and they grinned softly. She looked at Yusei. "You haven't had any rest yet. You should get some sleep, too."

"I'm fine, Adrian," he assured. "You know I can go a day or two with no sleep. And I got a bit last night, so I'll be fine."

"Yusei…" she groaned.

"Maybe she's right. You will need rest if we're travelling quite a bit at night," Kale stated.

"If anyone will need it, it's you, Kale," Yusei retorted. "You've been walking and up with Samaia as much as she's been. And you're not really built for night travelling like us."

Kale smirked. "Or is it because you don't trust me to be practically alone with your girl?" he responded jokingly. Yusei tensed for a moment, holding down a blush, while also noticing Adrian lightly blushing in awkwardness.

"It's nothing like-" Adrian began but Kale laughed stopping her.

"I'm just joking, you two. No need to get so tense," he told them. Adrian shook her head and Yusei sighed in annoyance. "Go ahead, Yusei. I won't try anything, promise. Besides, I've heard from other Vampires that they have this sense that'll tell them if a Vampire their close to is in a some sort of trouble. In other words, you'll wake up easily if I ever did try anything. Which, like I promised, I won't."

"Besides, you know I can take care of myself, Yusei," Adrian told her. "You just get some rest."

Yusei sighed in defeat. He had heard the same thing about Vampires himself and he knew she would be fine. And with Samaia so close to her at the moment, Kale wouldn't try to do anything to her, at the risk of hurting Samaia. So, he lied down and let himself slowly drift to sleep.

"He's protective of you, isn't he?" Kale asked once he was asleep.

"He's always been a bit protective," Adrian replied. "He's protective of all his close friends. And now, we've really just got each other that we know we can rely on for certain. He doesn't trust you too well, yet. And now that all this is going on, it may make it harder for him to trust anyone but me. So it may take him a couple day before he actually trusts you."

"Do you trust me?" Kale asked.

"I'm still on the fence with you," she answered. "I feel like I could trust you, but you need to understand, being a Vampire now, it's hard to know what humans we can and can't trust for certain."

"I get it," he responded. "Samaia has good instincts when it comes to trusting people. I knew if she trusts you that quickly, you can't be that bad."

"Thanks, I think," Adrian responded. "Why don't you try to get some rest, too, though? You'll need it for tonight."

"I guess I can," he agreed. "Let me know if anything happens."

"I'm sure Yusei'll end up knowing that before I can even wake you," she responded with a grin.

"Probably," he responded. "Well, I'll see you tonight." He then went to sleep with that.

Adrian sighed and sat for a while, waiting for the sky to go dark. After another hour or two, Yusei woke up and looked at Adrian, though she didn't notice. However, he did noticed Kale was asleep.

"You get him to go asleep?" Yusei asked and she snapped her attention to him, obviously shocked he was awake.

"When did you wake up?" Adrian asked.

"Just a couple minutes ago," he answered. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Yusei," she assured him. "You don't have to worry about me too much."

"I know, it's just…" he trailed off. She looked at him. "You're really the last one I'll ever really trust left. Besides, you're one of my closest friends. I don't want you to get hurt."

Adrian grinned and set a hand on his that was resting on the ground. "As long as you're okay, I won't get hurt," she told him kindly. He grinned back at her.

"It's good to see you in a much better mood, though," Yusei told her.

"I guess I just had to let it all out," Adrian responded. "How have you been so calm with all this?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess I'm just accepting it as is," he replied.

"Are we really sure about joining them for a bit?" Adrian asked.

"Not really. I'm worried what'll happen to them. But they also might be able to help us find a lead or some way to revert back to being human," Yusei answered. "And besides, we already agreed to stand by them for a bit. We can't turn back on that now."

"True," she agreed and they turned to see the sun beginning to slip beneath the horizon. "Think we'll be able to revert to being human? To do what no person has ever been able to do before?"

"We will. We have to," Yusei answered. "So don't think we won't. We just have to believe that we will one day and we will. But we need to get ready to move out soon."

"Let's let these two rest a bit more before we go, though," Adrian suggested. "They'll need more rest than us." Yusei grinned softly and nodded. They then turned to waiting to get ready to leave.


	6. Rocky Slopes

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS CREATORS! THE ONLY THINGS WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

Chapter 5: Rocky Road

After leaving the cave, Kale led the two Vampires to the nearest town while Samaia strayed off of the path to pick flowers, but she always kept up with them and remained within eyesight. Half an hour into their walk, Adrian abandoned the path in favor of joining the joyful girl. While the female Vampire entertained the young girl, the two men were left in comfortable silence, both watching the two girls interact. It was an adorable sight; Adrian acted just like an older sister to Samaia, agreeing with what the girl said, pointing out different flowers, and just being her joyful (and slightly crazy) self.

The silence continued for another half hour until Kale spoke up, "So… you and her?"

Yusei moved his gaze from the girls to Kale. "No. We're just friends. I thought we clarified this," he defended, a tad embarrassed.

The brother held up his hands in surrender. "I know, I know. Just checking," he assured.

Huffing, Yusei looked back to the happy girls, and his hard look was melted in an instant. Who could stay angry while watching a sight like that?

An hour later, the two Vampires and two siblings had made it to the town. Once the town had come in sight, Samaia had ran back onto the trail and plastered herself to Kale's side. Obviously this was done for safety reasons that, with luck, wouldn't happen tonight.

Adrian followed Samaia's action and ran to stand next to Yusei. Both were wary about entering a human town, especially since had no idea what they were capable of, and one look at two cloaked figures at night would reveal what they were. They would have to be vigilant to prevent anything from happening, particularly to Samaia. They couldn't bear it if the girl was harmed in any way.

With Kale still in the lead, the mismatched group entered the town as quiet as the smallest mouse. Kale expertly weaved his way through the streets and alleys, always avoiding the light and staying away from the more populated areas. Finally, they found themselves standing behind a large restaurant with a pair of doors imbedded in the ground that led to its cellar. "So what next?" Adrian whispered to Kale.

"Easy. We crack this baby open and take what we need. I've… _changed_ the lock so that it can be opened with a few precise movements as well. The best part is, it's not broken enough that it's noticeable, but just enough for us to get in," Kale explained.

Yusei and Adrian were impressed at his cleverness. "Nice!" Adrian softly cheered.

So with a few jerks of the lock, they were in. They crept down the stairs and entered food heaven. "Whoa," Adrian breathed, and Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Try to take things that can last a long time, are here in abundance, and are in the back, behind everything. That makes it much more unnoticeable," Kale instructed.

Nodding, the Vampires and siblings browsed the shelves for food. They grabbed what they needed and quickly, but silently, hurried out. Kale shut and locked the cellar again as they hurried through the town. Suddenly, though, two human men stepped in front of them with spikes at ready.

"Where do you think you're going?" one asked.

"Out of here," Yusei answered.

"We weren't talking to you two Vampires. We were talking to the two humans hanging out behind you," the second retorted. "What're you going with two Vampires?"

"Vampires aren't as dangerous are you think," Kale retorted and they were shocked when Samaia grabbed onto Adrian's arm and hid behind her slightly. "They don't want to hurt us unless they have to. And they only change those if they need to or have found the right one. These guys were just changed and haven't changed anyone as it is. They're not dangerous."

"Don't make me laugh. They've just been fooling you, tricking you to believing that so that they can then kill you," the first argued.

"No, we're not," Yusei denied. "Our Elder actually told us to find a way to return to being human. And that's what we are going to try to do. We don't want to hurt anyone."

The second man was about to step forward when Samaia called, "Leave them alone!" The two new humans stopped in shock. "They are good people. Good Vampires. You can't just kill them because you're afraid of finding out what Vampires truly are. But Vampires are really just like us, just like humans. They only have a couple differences and that's it."

"What do you know, girl?" the second growled.

"Our Elder believed the same thing," Adrian told them pushing Samaia back behind her more protectively. "If three people, in which one of the three don't even know the other two, believe that Vampires aren't as bad as you see them, couldn't it be possible that Vampires truly aren't that bad?"

"Enough of your lies!" the first exclaimed and went to attack Adrian. But Yusei stepped in front of her and punched the man in the stomach. Shockingly, though, the man was second a good five yards away from the force of the punch, unconscious.

"You… You…" the second man growled angrily.

Yusei, however, was obviously shocked at his newfound strength. But he turned to the others, "Come on. Before anyone else comes along," he ordered.

They nodded and ran out of the town before the second man could do anything with Adrian picking Samaia up so they could move a bit faster. They got a good distance away before stopping.

"Nice hit, Yusei," Kale complimented. "I'd say you had hit a homerun."

"A what?" Adrian questioned.

"It's something I had heard about that was from the time before Vampires revealed themselves. Apparently there was some game that people played in America that you would hit a ball with a stick or something and sent it flying. If it went passed a certain limit, they called it a homerun," Kale explained. "I heard it was a good thing to hit a homerun."

"I'm not sure it was a good thing to punch that man as hard as I did," Yusei responded. "It won't help people see Vampires as some sort of people to trust."

"You can't convince everyone," Kale responded. "So where to next?"

"I'm not sure we should continue sticking together like this? We're just going to get you two hurt," Adrian told them.

"No!" Samaia exclaimed holding onto Adrian who was still holding her. "Don't leave me, Adrian!" She then muttered quietly, "Big sister…"

"I know you don't want me to go, Samaia. But we need to keep you and your brother safe," the elder girl whispered to the younger.

"We are safe with you," she cried.

"You'll be safer without us, Samaia, Kale," Yusei told them gently. "We may meet again; But for now, we need to go our separate ways."

"No…" Samaia muttered.

"It'll be alright, Samaia. We'll see you again," Adrian tried to calm the child. "When we do, we can see what new flowers you got for your collection, okay?"

"Promise?" she requested.

"Promise," Adrian vowed setting the young human back to the ground. "And you'll have your big brother to keep you company until we do. But we will see you again one day."

"Okay," Samaia agreed sadly. She hugged Adrian again who hugged her back.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now," Kale responded. "It was good getting to know you guys, even if it was for a day."

"It was nice getting to know you, too," Adrian agreed and Yusei followed with a nod.

"Come on, Samaia. Let's let them go," Kale called noticing she hadn't let go of Adrian. "We'll see them again. I'm sure."

"Alright," the young girl agreed and slowly pulled away. She grabbed Kale's hand before they walked away.

"Think they'll be alright, Yusei?" Adrian asked her Vampire friend.

"Without us, they'll be a lot better," he answered. He grabbed her hand and pulled her a bit. "We need to get moving before the sun comes up."

"Right," Adrian agreed seeming sad.

"I know we'll see them again, Adrian," Yusei reassured her. "So don't worry. Us and those two… we'll be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked quietly.

"Because I'll make sure we'll be okay," he answered. "Now come on. It's going to be near morning soon."

"R-Right," she agreed and followed him yet again.


	7. Leads

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS CREATORS! THE ONLY THINGS WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

Chapter 6: Leads

 _2 Days Later…_

"Yusei, no! It's too risky," Adrian refused.

"If I do this, I could get a lead on how to find a reverse on our change," Yusei argued. "We haven't been able to find anything in the past two days. I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

"And what happens if you get caught as being a Vampire, huh?" she retorted. "Who knows what they'll do to you before they kill you!"

"I'll be fine, Adrian," he reassured. "I can take care of myself. I'll just go into town, talk to a couple people to see for any leads, and come back. I won't be longer than a couple hours. I promise. You just need to stay here and out of harm's way."

"But, Yusei…" she began but couldn't continue.

"Don't worry, Adrian," he assured. "I'll be back soon." He took off his cloak and set in on the ground before placing a hat on his head that he had gotten to protect him from the sun. It looked more like a traveler's hat, so it wouldn't be easy to tell he was a Vampire.

Adrian walked into Yusei's chest and he gave her a small hug. "Just… be careful and come back," she whispered.

"I will," he agreed. "Promise." He then walked away with that.

The next town was only a thiry minute walk away. As he walked through, he noticed a couple confused stares from some townsfolk.

"Hey, stranger," one, a woman, greeted coming up. Yusei looked at him. "What's a young man like you doing all alone?"

"I've been travelling," he half-lied.

"Let me buy you a drink," she told him. "Surely you could use one. I want to hear what kind of travels you've been to." Yusei shrugged and followed her into a restaurant. She ordered a couple drinks for the two of them. "So what made someone as young as you start travelling around alone?"

"My hometown Elder didn't like all the killing anymore that came from when Vampires entered the town. So she asked me to find a way to try to revert Vampires back to human so we didn't have to kill them," Yusei lied.

"So you've been travelling all alone to find some cure for Vampires," she questioned. "Have you found any ideas yet?"

"I've only been out for a few days. But no, not yet. I was hoping to find someone here who could give me a clue," Yusei replied.

"Well, I've heard from other people who said they heard Vampires talking when they're out of town," the woman responded. "I'm Emma, by the way."

"Yusei," he introduced. "What have they heard?"

"Something about two Vampires that have been wanting to revert back to being human," she answered. "Saying things that only the Great Mother has the cure or something. But there are some ingredients that they mentions when one said they could make one."

"What kind of ingredients?" Yusei asked.

"Drop of blood from a Vampire, drop of blood from a human, some Holywood flowers, and a couple more I can't remember. Of course, that could be just something made up to tease the other Vampires," Emma replied. "Think that'll start you down the right path?"

"Hopefully, yes," Yusei answered as they eat finished their drinks. "But isn't Holywood flowers endangered nowadays?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Most of it is long gone. Can't find much more in this part of the world." She scoffed. "You'll be lucky to get even a petal."

"At least it's a start, though," Yusei responded. They noticed the sun starting to make its descent.

"Want to hang out at my place for the night?" Emma asked.

"No, thanks," Yusei respectably denied. He then added with a half-lie, "I actually have three friends outside of town that are waiting for me."

"Why make them wait out of town?" Emma asked curious.

"We didn't know what to expect with this town and I wanted to be sure they were safe in case this town had any thugs that would try to hurt us," Yusei explained. "They wanted to come, but I wanted to keep them safe."

"Protective of your friends, hm?" she questioned.

"When you're travelling, it's good to have at least one person to be with," he replied. "And I want to be sure I don't lose my friends whom I travel with and are close to."

"Sounds like you're a true friend," Emma responded kindly. "Well, it's good to know there are travelers out there with a lot of respect. Most travelers that come by here aren't so kind and respectable as you. As such, I should probably let you get to your friends."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. And thanks for helping me get some leads as to what to figure out for the cure," Yusei told her.

"No problem, Yusei," Emma responded. "Next time you're in town, let me know. I'd like to meet these friends of yours."

"Alright," he agreed and they went their separate ways with that.

Yusei was quick to arrive back where Adrian was waiting, seeming tense. When he entered, Adrian immediately looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered.

"Find anything?" she asked.

"Someone had heard something a while back. They had overheard some Vampires talking about some ingredients to make a cure, but they don't know if the Vampire listing it off was lying to seem cool," Yusei answered as he sat next to her.

"What were the ingredients?" Adrian questioned.

"Drop of blood from a human, drop of blood from a Vampire, Holywood flowers, and then a few others that they said they couldn't remember," Yusei answered.

"At leasts it's a start," she responded.

"The Vampires had also mentioned that the Great Mother had the cure already," Yusei added.

"Let's just try to figure out the cure ourselves before going to the Great Mother," Adrian responded. "I don't think she would give us the cure too easily."

"True," he agreed. He put his hat away and his cloak back on. "It's getting dark. So we should get going."

"Right," she agreed as they grabbed their things and left the cave to find a way to get what they needed and find out the last of the ingredients.


	8. Assistance

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS CREATORS! THE ONLY THINGS WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

Chapter 7: Assistance

 _3 Days Later…_

Yusei and Adrian were walking through another plain in the midst of night. The male Vampire looked at the female. She hadn't said much since they heard about the first bit of possible ingredients. It was beginning to worry him, she was usually quite a talker with people she was comfortable with. Quite a bit now, he had tried to make conversation with her, but she would usually just respond with one word and not say much.

"Alright, Adrian, what's wrong?" Yusei finally asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him.

"You are barely talking lately. It isn't like you," he replied. "It's obvious to me that something is bothering you."

"It's just…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" Yusei pushed sternly.

Adrian sighed. "The other day…" she paused and Yusei grabbed her hand to comfort her. "I… I saw something in a dream." That confused Yusei. "It was weird and really vague. It only lasted for a few seconds. I saw this woman with a spike in her leg. She seemed like she was getting older and she had this large backpack on full of plants. I don't really understand it though."

"Remember how when we were younger, my dad would sometimes take me to talk with the Elder about Vampires?" Yusei asked and she nodded. "One of those times, she mentioned something that makes a female Vampire different from a male other than gender." She gave him a curious look. "Males have a lot more strength, that's why when I punched that guy away from you, he was sent flying. Females can sometimes see the future from time to time. Like what our Master Elder can do. Though she can also see the past and present. Elder also mentioned that as female Vampires get older as a Vampire, they can get clearer visions of the future if they try enough."

"So you think I was seeing the future?" Adrian questioned.

"I wouldn't push it aside," he replied.

"So, what do you think it could mean?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But we'll probably find out eventually," Yusei answered. "Is that really what was bothering you so much that it made you so silent?"

"I've just been thinking about it, trying to figure it out," she replied. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Adrian, you know you can tell me anything," he told her gently. "You don't have to worry about what I said or how I'll feel. I'll be alright with you. Besides, you're kind of stuck with me." The end was a small tease, trying to cheer her up which worked as she grinned.

"You mean, _you're_ stuck with _me_ ," Adrian retorted kindly.

"That's the Adrian I know," Yusei responded and she blushed awkwardly.

They heard hard panting and looked ahead to see someone lying on the ground weak, blood pooling around them from their leg. "It's the woman from my dream!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Let's go," Yusei called and pulled her towards the woman. When the woman saw them, she immediately tried backing away in fear. "Hey, hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

"B-But… You're Vampires, aren't you?!" she retorted.

"Vampires aren't as bad as people think," Adrian responded. "We just want to help. Who are you?"

"I'm Angela, an herbalist," she answered. She winced as she moved her leg which had a spike running through it a bit.

"What happened?" Yusei asked.

"I went into town in the middle of the night to see a friend. Some people thought I was a Vampire and ran me out of town throwing a spike into my leg in the process," Angela explained.

"Let us help," Yusei tried.

"J-Just don't turn me…" she pleaded.

"We were just made Vampires recently. We don't know how to turn people," Adrian responded and the woman nodded in acceptance. "We'll need to get the spike out first. It'll be painful. Sorry about this."

"J-Just get it out," she begged.

"Adrian, I'll need you to keep the leg still while I yank it out," Yusei told her.

"R-Right," she agreed as they got down. She pushed the leg down lightly to keep it in place.

Yusei lightly grabbed the end of the stick and told the woman, "On three. One… two… three!" He yanked it out and the woman cried out, but soon quieted as the spike was out. "Do you have any bandages to wrap this in?"

Angela nodded and handed them her bag. "It's in the front pocket," she told them. Yusei carefully brought it out and gently wrapped the leg in a whole roll of bandages. "Thank you…" she whispered.

"It'll be okay," Adrian told her. They noticed the sun faintly beginning to show itself over the horizon. "We need to find somewhere to rest for now."

Yusei nodded. "Okay coming with us to rest in the shade?" he asked the woman.

"I-I suppose," she agreed. Yusei helped her up so she could lean on him with her hurt leg. Adrian grabbed the herbalist's backpack and they walked a bit before finding a cave system. They walked in a bit and Yusei gently set the woman down on the ground against the wall with Adrian setting it beside her. "I honestly didn't think Vampires could be so kind."

"Have you met other Vampires during your travels?" Adrian asked.

"Not really," Angela answered.

"Then you've only been going by what you've heard. Not a lot of people realize that Vampires don't want to hurt or change people unless they have to," Yusei told her. "We've only met three people who realize that Vampires aren't a danger. The Master Elder of our hometown and couple of homeless siblings who traveled with us for a couple days."

"Really?" she responded.

"Yeah," Adrian responded. "We haven't met with other Vampires ourselves, but we know that Vampires only change those when they feel they really, _really_ need to or their Great Mother told them to. Other than that, Vampires are really just like humans with a few differences."

"Why has nobody tried to understand that then?" Angela asked.

"Fear," Yusei answered bluntly shocking her. "People are afraid of what they'll find out as the truth. They want to go by what they've always known through all that lore people read about before all this started. But they don't want to know if what the truth is different, even if it's a better difference."

"I understand," she responded. "I guess fear does drive people a lot of the time."

"All this world is now is fear," Adrian commented.

"Why haven't you joined up with the other Vampires?" Angela asked.

"Our Elder asked us to try to find a way to revert back to being human," Yusei explained. "So we've been trying to do that for a couple weeks now."

"I see," she responded. "Have you found any clues, yet?"

"Just a possible recipe to make a cure," Adrian answered. "So far, we know that people have heard of these ingredients: a drop of blood from a human, a drop of blood from a Vampire, and Holywood flowers. But there are others that we don't know, yet. But Holywood is near impossible to find nowadays."

"I may be able to help with that," Angela stated and they looked at her confused. "I have a few Holywood flowers in my bag. If you can get me to my friends house back in that town I was going to, I can give you some."

"Why would you want to go back there when you were spiked by the people there?" Yusei asked. "Especially with a couple Vampires helping you there."

"Because I need to get to my friend. I was called there by her husband because she's ill and needs some medicine which I can get her," Angela answered. "I can't walk on my own and if I go there during the night again, I'll probably just be attacked. Besides, I don't have anyone else at the moment."

"Are you really sure about this?" Adrian asked uncertain.

"I don't have much of a choice," she replied. "Please, help me get to that town. Do that, and I'll give you some Holywood flowers."

"What do you think, Yusei?" Adrian asked him.

He was silent for a moment before nodding and said, "Alright."

"Thank you," she responded.

"How far is it from the town?" Yusei asked.

"About thirty minutes normal walk east," she answered.

"With the speed we'll be going at with you, it'll be about a forty-five minute walk," Adrian responded. "Yusei, when do you want to head out?"

"Are you okay to head out now?" Yusei asked Angela.

"Yeah, I should be," she answered.

"Then we should head out as soon as possible. Better to get in and out of that town as fast as we can," Yusei answered. Adrian nodded.

The Vampires pulled up the hoods of their cloaks over their heads before Yusei helped Angela up and Adrian picked up the herbalist's bag again. They slowly and carefully walked out into the sunlight of day.

They walked through the plains for a bit until they noticed a town in the distance. "That's the town," Angela stated.

"Ready, Adrian?" Yusei asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered. Yusei nodded before they walked forward.

When they reached the town, they noticed a lot of nervous stares from the people around them. A man walked up hurriedly, calling, "Angela!"

"Mark!" she greeted.

"You, Vampires…" the man, Mark, growled. "What did you do to her?!"

"They didn't do anything but help me," Angela retorted for them. That caught everyone's attention. "I was coming in late last night when one of your men attacked me, thinking I was a Vampire despite my words." She showed her hurt leg. "They got a spike right through my leg and I made it out of town before collapsing. These Vampires found me and helped get the spike out of my leg and wrap it in bandages. These Vampires saved my life!"

"How do we know they didn't put some spell on you?" a townsfolk argued. "Or that you were delirious from blood loss?"

"If they did, they wouldn't have risked themselves by bringing me here to help Mark's wife," Angela argued. "Or they wouldn't have brought me into the cave to rest for most of this morning. These two Vampires are certainly good ones."

"Angela, you have never lied before so I have no reason to doubt you now. Especially since they are here to help you get to my wife," Mark stated. He turned to the town. "They'll be coming with me to help me get Angela to my wife! I will walk them out afterwards! If I see anyone go after these two Vampires with any intent of hurting them or killing them, I will banish you from this town! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the town agreed in unison.

"Good," he responded. He turned back to Yusei and Adrian. "Come with me. I'll take you to our house where you can drop Angela off."

"Alright," Adrian agreed with Yusei nodding.

They slowly followed Mark through the streets, keeping a careful eye around them. They soon reached a house and entered it. They brought Angela to a seat in a room. It was next to a woman who was breathing heavily and was unconscious.

"We should probably get you two out of here before the others get ready to attack you," Mark told them.

"Before they go," Angela called. "Here." She reached into her bag and handed Adrian about four flowers that the two Vampires recognized as Holywood flowers. "Maybe now you'll be able to get ready to make a cure and return to being human."

"Hopefully," Yusei responded. "Thank you."

"Yes," Adrian agreed. "Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you," she responded. "I hope we meet again one day. And hopefully on better terms."

"Agreed," Adrian responded.

"Follow me," Mark called.

Adrian and Yusei nodded and slowly followed the man out. "So are you the leader here or something?" Adrian asked the man.

"I am," he answered.

"Thanks for being willing to protect us," Yusei told him. "I'm not sure how well that sits with your townsfolk."

"Probably not well. But hopefully they understand since you helped Angela. I knew I had to thank you in some way for helping Angela for my men's mistakes. She's a dear friend of mine," Mark responded.

"It was our pleasure to help," Adrian responded. "Vampires aren't like what you believe. We don't want to hurt anyone."

"I'm not sure what to believe when it comes to Vampires at this point," Mark responded. They stopped at the town edge. "If they are all like you, or if you're the only good Vampires I'll ever know. I will find out one day, though."

"Hopefully the ones you meet are like us," Yusei responded. "Not everyone is the same, after all. That includes Vampires. Some may be more quick to anger and could be a bit more violent. And some might be like us. There's no way to really tell."

"I guess you are right," Mark responded. "We'll see when I meet another Vampire." He looked out into the distance. "Now you might want to get out of here while you can. And get as far as you can quickly. So my men can't come after you."

"Thank you again, sir," Adrian responded and Yusei nodded before they ran off with the flowers in their bags.


	9. What Once was Extinct

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS CREATORS! THE ONLY THINGS WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

Chapter 8: What Once was Extinct

 _2 Months Later…_

Yusei and Adrian had probably traveled half of the country at this point, and with only one unknown ingredient left, they were losing hope. Adrian did not have that skip in her step that made her unique. Yusei, who was usually as patient as a rock, was losing his own patience. On top of that, each day, they traveled a little less than the previous one.

All in all, things were not looking good.

Finally, after a few tense days of traveling, Adrian snapped. "That's it!" she shouted sometime around two in the morning. "That. Is. It! I am done with this! I am _sick_ and _tired_ of trying to do the impossible! I mean, we're only human- _Vampires_ , newly turned at that, and we aren't even adults yet! When do we draw the line?! When?! Because I'm drawing the line to now!" the female Vampire screeched, at her wit's end.

Yusei could feel his patience thinning. "Adrian," he interrupted. "You're not the only one who is tired of this," the male Vampire tried to soothe the female, "No one wanted this, but we are in this situation. But you know what? We've got to make the most of it and not give up, because if we give up, we let them win." He paused a bit to give his words emphasis and let them sink in. "If you want to give up, that's fine, I'll support your decision, but answer me this: would you really give up now, when we have one more ingredient and we've already been searching for two months? Would you?"

There was a pause as Adrian processed his words and formulated a response. Sighing, Adrian muttered, "No. I wouldn't."

Yusei smiled and put his hand on her shoulder as a show of support, "And remember, I'm here with you. No matter what," he assured.

"Pinkie promise?" she asked, half jokingly.

Yusei laughed. "Pinkie promise," he agreed.

The two Vampires had initiated the sacred, unbreakable pinkie promise when Adrian gasped, eyes wide and unseeing. "Adrian? Adrian!" Yusei called, trying to get her attention.

After five more seconds, the female Vampire snapped out of whatever trance she was in and began panting, tired from the experience. "Yusei," she whispered. "I know the last ingredient," she breathed in wonder and disbelief before laughing in glee. "I know the ingredient!"

"Really?!" Yusei asked, shocked.

"Really! It's a scale of a Pangolin!" she cheered.

"A what?" he inquired.

"Pangolin: a mammal that is primarily nocturnal, eats insects, and is covered in scales that it uses to defend itself by rolling into a ball," she recited, showing the side of her that was obsessed with animals. "However, if memory serves me right, they were declared extinct a few years ago by a small group of animal activists," she finished sadly.

Another pause. "Well, professionals have been wrong about this kind of thing before, right?" Yusei asked, his voice on the meek side, not really wanting to give them false hope, but wanting to hope for the best.

"Well… yes, they have," the female Vampire responded. "If I remember correctly, I read in a really old book that several species have been declared extinct only to be found thriving in another place. There's still hope!" she smiled gleefully.

"Where do they usually live?" Yusei frantically asked.

"Umm... oh! They live in the savannas, forests, and grasslands of Africa and Asia! They could be here!" Adrian cheered, practically jumping in excitement.

"Or there," Yusei stated, pointing to a forest a mile or so away.

With a shriek of elation, Adrian sprinted in the direction of forest, leaving Yusei to try and catch up to her.

. . .

Adrian finally let Yusei catch up when they reached the opening of the forest. "Alright, a few ground rules before we enter," the female Vampire declared, "One: be as quiet as you can; we don't want to scare them away. Two: We stay within eyesight of each other, so we don't get lost. Three: If we do see one, stay there. We will figure out how to catch it together. And finally, avoid other humans. Because of their rarity, they may be targets for poachers."

"Yes, Mom," Yusei mocked, "And since when did you become the responsible one?"

"Since animals and the fate of our future became involved," she stated quite seriously. "Well, let's get to it," she commented.

They entered the forest.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that the only things I see are trees, rocks, dirt, plants, and more trees," Adrian commented.

It had been two hours, and there was no sign of any Pangolins. Once again, the two vampires were getting antsy. "Don't forget mosquitoes, moths, trees, campfires, and more trees," Yusei added.

' _Wait_. _Did he just say… ?'_ Adrian thought.

"Campfire?!" the Vampires quietly exclaimed in tandem.

"There," Yusei pointed to a campfire devoid of humans, but not of their presence.

Around the fire was four large rocks, probably used for sitting, and next to each rock was a pack and sleeping bag. However, at one of the rocks there was a wire cage covered in a thin piece of cloth. However, the duo could clearly see a scaly tail poking from one of the gaps. Adrian gasped, "That's it! That's the Pangolin!"

Yusei analyzed the camp more, and came to a conclusion, "I'm guessing that this is a poacher's camp, and the Pangolin is their latest catch."

"Let's get that scale and free it," the female Vampire said, determined to correct this injustice.

"Agreed."

Stealthily, Adrian crept into the camp with Yusei keeping watch for any sign of the poachers returning. The girl watched where she stepped in case of traps or other noisy objects that may alert them of her presence. She finally made it to the cage, and peeked into it, double checking that this was what they were after. Seeing that it was just a frightened Pangolin, Adrian picked up the cage, and made her way back to where Yusei was waiting behind a tree, taking care to be extra careful. _'Safe,'_ Adrian thought.

"Let's get out of here," Adrian suggested.

"Agree-" Yusei was interrupted by a shout of rage coming from the other side of the clearing.

"Where is the Pangolin?!" a male voice hollered in anger.

The man looked around before the moonlight made the metal of the cage glint, catching his eye. The man saw the two Vampires and _snarled._ "Get them, boys!" he commanded, pointing at the duo, "Secure the package alive! Kill the perpetrators!"

"Run! Yusei commanded, tugging on Adrian's sleeve to get her running.

The duo weaved their way through the trees, using the increased speed all Vampires held to their advantage. "Which way did we come from?" Adrian frantically asked as they jumped over a rock.

"Um, that way!" Yusei said, pointing to the left of them.

"Go that way, I'll go this way. We'll split up to lose them, but we will stay within eyesight of each other if possible," she instructed him, and he nodded in agreement. "On my mark…" she waited until they were about to jump over a large log obstructing their way. "Now!" she yelled, and they jumped over it, Yusei sprinting in the other direction.

They heard the poachers' grunts of surprise a ways behind them, and then the sound of leaves rustling when they had to stop to get over the log and decide who would chase who. After a minute, the poachers finally scrambled over the log, and took chase.

But it was already too late. Yusei and Adrian were long gone before they could even look up after them.

. . .

The two Vampires finally ran out of the forest, and doubled over, panting for breath. "Whew! That was a close one! Remind me not to do that again!" Adrian remarked.

Yusei gave a short laugh at that, "Knowing you, Adrian, you'll do it again… somehow. How's our little passenger?" he asked, changing the topic.

Adrian set the cage down and peeled back the cloth covering it. Peering into the cage, she gazed at the hunkered down form of the Pangolin before she made a verdict: "Scared, but he'll live."

"That's good. Now how are we going to grab that scale?" he asked, not wanting to bring pain to the small, and frankly adorable, creature.

"Like this," Adrian stated, and reached into the cage to begin tugging on different scales to see if they would be easily removed. Finally, she found one, and gently tore it off. "There!" she said victoriously.

"Didn't that hurt it?" Yusei questioned, still worried about harming the creature.

"Not really. Pangolins shed their scales after a while, so that one was about to come off anyways," she explained to reassure her friend.

Yusei nodded, understanding the concept. "Well, one ingredient down, one more to go," he sighed.

"Yup. Before that," Adrian grabbed the Pangolin and carried him to the edge of the forest, and set him down. "Go little guy! Be free!" she urged, shooing the animal away. The Pangolin complied with ease, and darted deep into the forest, out of sight. Nodding in satisfaction, the female Vampire turned back to her companion. "Well, what's on the activity list?"

"Shelter," he responded. "There's about two more hours until sunrise. We need a safe spot to rest, preferably away from poachers."

"Alright, I can dig that. Survival is kind of important," Adrian nodded in agreement.

Shaking his head in amusement, Yusei just said, "Let's just get out of here before trouble finds us again."

"Or the other way around!" Adrian added.

"Or the other way around," Yusei repeated to pacify the girl. They walked off with that.


	10. The Next Leader

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS CREATORS! THE ONLY THINGS WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

Chapter 9: The Next Leader

 _3 Weeks Later…_

Yusei and Adrian woke up that night to a couple people gently shaking their shoulders. They turned to see two vampires staring at them from above. Yusei immediately stood up with Adrian.

"What do you want?" he asked sternly.

"Great Mother wishes to speak with you," one, a female, Vampire told them.

"Talk to us about what?" Adrian asked.

"Your futures," the other, a male, answered. "Come with us."

Seeing no other choice and the possibility of the Great Mother knowing a way to become human again, they followed the two Vampires carefully. Yusei keeping a tense, watchful eye on the two in front of them ready to protect Adrian and him.

After a bit, they reached a rock and the female Vampire pushed a part in and a door opened. "Come with us," she told them.

"What are your names exactly?" Adrian asked.

"I'm Lucan," the male answered.

"And I'm Dex," the female stated. "And so you know, I was there when you're godforsaken ancestor murdered our Great Daughter." Yusei tensed a bit. "I hope the Great Mother is making the right choice here."

"And how does she know?" Adrian asked. "What's this choice she's decided on?"

"She'll explain it to you. We've been watching you two for a long time," Dex answered. "Seeing what you do and whether you are worthy."

"Worthy of what?" Yusei asked.

"Like we've said, Great Mother will explain it to you," Lucan replied.

They walked into what seemed like a commons area. About two dozen other Vampires were in there talking. As soon as Yusei and Adrian were in sight, they gave a slight bow of respect confusing the two somewhat new Vampires.

"Follow us, Yusei Fudo and Adrian Yoshihara," Dex ordered. "Great Mother is in her chamber."

They walked through the tunnels which the two were shocked that they seemed to already know so well. They reached a door where Lucan knocked on the door.

"Enter," called an elderly woman's voice.

The four Vampires slowly opened. A woman in dark robes sat in a chair seeming a bit weak. On her neck was a necklace that had a onyx gem in a stone arrowhead and on her right finger was a golden ring with a dark sapphire gemstone in it. Her hair was black and her eyes were a sky blue.

"Great Mother," Dex and Lucan greeted.

"Hello, you four," the woman answered. "Dex, Lucan, leave us please."

"Yes, Great Mother," they agreed and walked out of the room, shutting the door in the process.

"So you're the Great Mother of the Vampires?" Adrian asked.

"I am," she answered. "So old have a gotten over the past forty-nine years. Please sit." She gestured to two mats on the ground in front of her. The two Vampires sat there, not wanting to disobey such a figure to the Vampires.

"Why did you bring us here? And why did you make us Vampires?" Yusei asked. "When we were first marked and changed, the two vampires called us 'targets', like we were intentionally chosen to be made Vampires. Is it because of what my grandfather did?"

"I chose you not for something so meaningless and meager as revenge, but as something much larger," Great Mother replied. "Great Daughter was a person I had raised since she was eight. A vampire named Taka had murdered her parents in anger four years prior to us finding her as a homeless child. So I took her in and raised her, that is how humans first came to know of Vampires. When she turned eighteen, she asked to be made a Vampire. So we gave into her request. During that time, I had decided seeing I was nearing my ending years soon enough, I would make her the Great Daughter and the next in line to lead the Vampires. When she died to your grandfather, I saw his son had a reflectiveness of a good leader, but as I used my gifts to see a bit into the future I saw the next in line was a much greater leader. When I explained to the other Vampires what I had seen, they were reluctant to accept such an idea. But they knew the future never lies to a Vampire."

"Are you saying you want Yusei to lead the Vampires?" Adrian asked as both she and Yusei realized where the Great Mother was going with this.

"I am," the Great Mother answered. "Vampires live for four hundred years after becoming a Vampire at a time. I am closing in on those final years. I only have three before it is my time to join the other Great Mothers and Fathers of the Vampires. Yusei Fudo, Adrian Yoshihara, I will give you a choice." She brought out two small bottles. "These bottles contain a potion in them that will revert you back to being a full blooded human again and you will be able to return to lead your town. However, that means I do not have another Vampire of which I trust to lead the Vampires in the right direction." She coughed slightly. "Or you can stay Vampires and become the leader and his close one that we need you to be."

"Isn't there another daughter or son of yours that is bloodline can become Great Mother or Father instead of me? Why turn to me? Someone whose ancestor killed your first choice," Yusei asked.

"Typically, it is bloodline that would continue the line of Great Mother or Father. I had a son many years past. He was killed by a hunter. A Vampire can only have a single child in their lifetime. I lost my son and then I lost my adoptive daughter," Great Mother replied. "And there are no more to turn to that I have raised. When I found you, I knew there was a chance at a better future for Vampires. So, Yusei and Adrian, what is your choice? Will you stay and lead the Vampires as we need, or will you return to being human and lead your town in which may not trust you if you tell them what you have overcome when you disappeared?"

Yusei looked at Adrian and she looked at him. They made a silent agreement to each other. Yusei and Adrian returned their attention to Great Mother. Yusei slowly said, "We'll stay and lead the Vampires."

"Thank you, Yusei, Adrian," she responded. "I was worried that you would refuse this, as you have been travelling to become human again. I will be able to rest easy knowing the Vampires will have a good leader with them. Yusei Fudo, you are now the Great Son until I pass. I hope you and Adrian can work together and lead the Vampires as well as I have foreseen."

"We'll try our best," Adrian responded kindly.

"I know you will," Great Mother stated with a soft grin. "I shall let the other Vampires know of this development."

"If you don't mind me asking; if the other Vampires were reluctant about letting me lead before, why would they be okay with it now?" Yusei asked.

"Because I had shown them what I had seen, they realized that you would be a trusted leader and grew to respect you," Great Mother answered. "Especially after hearing what those I had sent to watch you two said about you."

"That would explain why those Vampires immediately bowed at us when we entered the commons area," Adrian commented.

Yusei nodded in agreement. "I understand," he responded.

"Good," Great Mother responded. "I will teach you two all I know about leading the Vampires while I can."

"I thought Yusei was the one leading. I'm not much of a leader," Adrian responded.

"You will be there to help him lead the Vampires. You will be his Great Mother beside him. I had a Great Father beside me before he passed," Great Mother told her. Yusei and Adrian both blushed lightly as they heard about it in a way that seemed like they were supposed to be married or something. "You will both be great leaders and are ready for such a daunting task. I know you will do well." She turned to the door. "Ryou!" A male Vampire stepped in slowly. "These two have agreed to be the next leaders of the Vampires. Bring them to their room of which they will stay in while hear. I will let the other Vampires know of this development."

' _Uh, she said room. Like singular,'_ Adrian commented.

"Yes, Great Mother," Ryou agreed.

"Yusei, Adrian," she called and they gave her their attention, "follow him and get accustomed to your new room and prepare for a new life. I will start training you tomorrow morning."

"Alright, Great Mother," the two agreed and followed the Vampire.

They soon arrived at a large bedroom. "Thank you for doing this, Great Daughter and Son," Ryou stated. "I hope you are as great of leaders as we all know."

"Thanks, Ryou," Adrian responded. "That's what she called you, right?"

"Yes," he agreed. "I will leave you for now." He then closed the door and walked away.

The two to-be leaders looked at each other before giving each other a worried hug. "It'll be alright, right, Yusei?" Adrian whispered.

"It'll be fine," he reassure also in a whisper. "We'll do this together like always."

"Okay," she agreed. "Yusei, what do you think Great Mother meant when she said we're supposed to lead together? Are we supposed to get together or something? You know, in a romantic way." She blushed as she heard herself ask the question and looked down a bit in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to say something like that." She was about to say more when Yusei grabbed her hand in a comforting grip. "Yusei…?"

"If that's what she meant, I'm sure it'll be okay. Would you rather she pair you with someone you didn't know?" he asked. She gave a soft grin and shook her head. "And I don't want you with someone I don't know yet. I care about you too much to allow that."

Adrian immediately blushed a deep red as she heard the finally sentence. She was about to say something when Yusei's lips lightly touched hers. She went wide eyed in shock, but slowly kissed back in return, closing her eyes, and Yusei brought her closer deepening the kiss.

When they broke, Adrian looked in Yusei's eyes. "When did you realize you cared for me like this?" she asked him.

"When we first left New Domino and I knew I had to keep you safe. I realized then that I cared for you more than just as a friend," he answered. "And I will always protect you and keep you safe. I promise." Adrian nodded with a soft grin and set her head on his chest. "It'll be alright and we'll be okay. I know it." She nodded again in peace, readying herself for the long new journey ahead.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS CREATORS! THE ONLY THINGS WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **bricann: Okay, people, this is the end of Change. Now, we'll say the exact same thing we said at the Prologue just as a quick reminder: We know some of you looked at the Prologue and then skipped to the Epilogue. We know how some of you readers work. So before reading this, we highly suggest you read the rest of the story first. Otherwise, you'll be confused as to what is going on.**

 **ThePegasusDevice: So listen to us and just read the story. We worked hard on this, so don't mess with us and just skip the chapters we worked hard on. So… just read the entire damn story!**

 **bricann: Pegasus, calm down. If they are good readers, they already have. If they are skippers, we can't force them. We can only hope.**

 **ThePegasusDevice: Okay, Boss!**

 **bricann: *sighs* We've talked about… *groans* We can just talk about you calling me 'Boss' again later. For now, let's let the readers get to the story.**

 **ThePegasusDevice: Okie Dokie Artichokie!**

 **bricann: *sighs***

Epilogue

 _4 Years Later…_

The late Great Mother had passed last year and there was mourning, even from Yusei and Adrian. They had grown to find the Great Mother like a true mother during their time of training with her to become the next Great Mother and Father. When she passed, Yusei was made Great Father and Adrian was made Great Mother. Adrian receiving the arrowhead necklace and Yusei receiving the ring marking their status as Great Mother and Great Father.

Yusei and Adrian were given much praise as good leaders from the other Vampires. The two were hoping to find a way to make humans realize the truth about Vampires, but they couldn't find one without risking the loss of lives, not that they didn't have a lot of death as it is from trying to gather food. But the Vampires were still going strong on the world.

. . .

Meanwhile, in New Domino, people were getting worried about the disappearance of Yusei and Adrian. The Master Elder had not spoken a word as to what happened to any of the townsfolk and especially Yusei's father was getting concern after over four years of their initial disappearance.

Now, most of the town had gathered at the Master Elder's place to hear what she had to say. Hakase asked, "Elder, please, tell us what you know about Yusei and Adrian. You must know something. If they are ever coming back, why they disappeared, something."

"They were chosen by the creatures of night over four years ago," Elder stated, shocking and worrying the entirety of the people in the area.

"How do you know this?" Jack asked tense.

"They had come to me in search of guidance. I had told them to leave and look for a way to return human before returning to New Domino," Elder answered.

"Will they ever come back?" Crow asked.

"I have seen and heard things. Yusei and Adrian have chosen the path of night just over four years ago, a few months after they initially left," Elder replied, shocking everyone. "They will not be returning."

"No! Yusei, Adrian… They wouldn't just abandon New Domino," Hakase refused to believe. "Don't they know we need them here?!"

"The Vampires needed them more," Elder stated.

"What do you know about Vampires? Why defend them?" a townsman asked.

"Vampires, in all reality, aren't that different from humans," Elder replied, shocking and confusing them. "In all reality, the only thing that makes them different from humans is that they get sick from being in the sun for too long and they lives centuries after us."

"Wait, so they're not anything truly dangerous?" Crow asked.

"No, they are not. All they have been doing is surviving. When they come here, they are taking food from the food cellars to help their people survive wherever they live," Elder replied. "We are hunting and murdering innocent people who are just different from mankind in small ways."

"Why have you never told us this?" Hakase asked.

"Because you would not have believed me unless the right situation presented itself which would make you listen," Elder explained. "They may show themselves one day, but never for long and with other Vampires. After all, they are now the leaders of the Vampires."

"They're what?!" Jack exclaimed.

"They're leaders of all the Vampires?!" another townsman asked.

"They are," Elder answered. "It is why they have been gone so long and why they may never end up coming back."

"But if Vampires are really like us in reality, should we really be killing them like we are?" Crow asked. "We kill them on sight without really thinking as to what they had grabbed and why they grabbed it. We've only been killing them out of fear, haven't we?"

"We have," Hakase answered. "I believe it is time we changed, then. If they really mean us no harm, then we can't harm them out of fear. It isn't right." The others all nodded in agreement.

"If only Yusei and Adrian were here to hear this. Maybe then they wouldn't hide from us anymore," Jack stated.

"If only they were," Hakase stated. _'I just want to see my son again,'_ he thought. "Elder, how do you know this so well?"

"A dear friend of mine is a Vampire," she answered shocking them. "They only change someone if they have to or if they knew they needed the person. Like Yusei and Adrian. They are not the enemies of humans. If we truly tried, humans could coexist with Vampires."

"We should try," Hakase stated. "Even if it ends up just being this town, at least they would have a place they know they would be safe at. But how can we tell them that?"

However, a Vampire was watching in the shadows as the town talked. _'Perhaps humans can change their ways like Great Mother and Great Father believe,'_ he thought before running off.

"They will know soon enough," Elder said and they turned and noticed a figure running out of town. "Let's just hope the Vampires can see honesty in your words."

. . .

"Great Father!" the Vampire called to Yusei. The Vampire leader turned to him.

"Yes, Ryou?" he questioned.

"I overheard New Domino speaking with the Elder," he stated and Adrian immediately came up.

"What were they talking about?" she asked. Ryou immediately explained what he heard. "What should we do, Yusei?"

He looked down in thought. _'Were they telling the truth? Can they really change?'_

 **bricann: And that's it!**

 **ThePegasusDevice: I forget, why did we end it like this?**

 **bricann: Why not?**

 **ThePegasusDevice: True enough. Maybe it's because we wanted to mess with the readers? Or because we might do a sequel or something?**

 **bricann: I'm not sure about a sequel… Eh, we'll figure it out. Anyways, thanks, readers, for reading this story and sticking with a very strange story that came out of dreams of two strange authors with nothing better to do with our lives.**

 **ThePegasusDevice: Well, we had other things to do…**

 **bricann: Pegasus… they don't need to worry about that. And now the story's done, so we'll see how they thought of this. Now, until whatever story we do next, readers, we will say farewell!**

 **ThePegasusDevice: See ya!**


End file.
